


Never let you go

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second chances..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let you go

Takao was walking hand in hand with his son. The warm summer breeze, the smell of saltwater, the powdery sand on his feet, and his son beside him. The perfect summer vacation, Takao thought. 

"Papa, I want ice cream" little Hikaru pulling his papa's shirt, one hand pointing on an ice cream stand  
Takao knelt to meet his son's eyes, those beautiful green eyes that reminds him so much the child's father. 

He smiled remembering his first love, Midorima Shintarou. After graduating from high school, Midorima left for the US to continue his studies. He was six weeks pregnant when Midorima left, he was so excited to tell him about the baby, but when he called him up, a woman claiming to be Midorima's girlfriend picked up the phone. From then on, he cut all communications with Midorima and decided to raise the baby on his own. It was a struggle since he's just a college student then. But he managed to do so, with the help of his friend Ryota, who landed him some part time modeling jobs, which earned him more than enough for his studies and for his child's need. His sempai from high school also helped him up a lot taking care of little Hikaru whenever he's at school or at work.

He sighed "Well, whatever happened between me and your father, it doesn't matter now, coz you're the best thing that happened to me" kissing his son on the forehead "Now, my Hikaru wants some ice cream huh?" Poking his son on the nose  
Little Hikaru nodded smiling at his papa.  
Takao reached for his pocket and realized he doesn't have his wallet with him. "Hika-chan, how about we buy ice cream later?" Little Hikaru frowned "Papa left his wallet at the hotel"  
Hikaru's frown suddenly turned into a smile. From the corner of his eyes he noticed a hand holding a cone with three scoops of ice cream. Hikaru gladly took the ice cream with both hands. Takao slowly looked up to the owner of the hands. He fell on the sand seeing who it was. It was Midorima Shintarou, his green eyes filled with rage, at least that's how it looks like from Takao's point of view. "Until when are you planning to hide from me?" Midorima pulled him up  
"Sh-s-shin-chan!" he stuttered "What are you doing here?" He pulled his son away, keeping a few meters away from Midorima

"What are you doing? Have you forgotten he's also my son!" Midorima pulled Hikaru closer to him. 

"Who told you that he's your son? He's just my son, you know" Trying to get back his son, Midorima pulled him by his arms kissing him deeply

"Father's instinct?" Midorima answered "and don't take it personally, but he looks exactly like me, when I was a child" 

 

***

Takao was sitting at the edge of the bed, his eyes on his son, who was sleeping soundly on the bed, sitting on a chair across him is Midorima, legs crossed, arms on top of the armrest. "I would appreciate if you can give a good reason for hiding my son from me?" Midorima adjusted his glasses  
"Just go back to that bitch!" Takao shouted still avoiding Midorima's gaze  
"What are you talking about?" Midorima stood up from his chair and pushed him down on the bed "Oi, look at me" his hands cupping Takao's chin, turning his face towards him "What do you mean by that?"  
Takao tried to push Midorima away, but he just won't move.  
"Hit me all you want, but I won't move until you tell me everything"  
"Just go back to your girlfriend you idiot!" Tears began flowing from his eyes  
"What girlfriend are you talking about?" Midorima asked sounding like he was teasing him  
"The one who answered your phone when I called you to tell you-" he was not able to finished his sentence for Midorima already locked his lips against his  
"Tell me what?" Midorima said trying to catch his breath  
"About the baby" Takao answered almost in a whisper, turning his head away from Midorima  
Midorima slightly smiled kissing him on the forehead "You're an idiot, you know"  
"And now I'm the idiot?" Takao murmured  
"You changed your number without waiting for my explanation, you blocked me on your social media accounts, you changed your email without reading my mails, and change your address as well, if only you're not too impulsive, you wouldn't have wasted four years"  
Takao covered his ears with his hands "I'm not listening to you"  
"That was Alex, the one who answered the phone. Alexandra Garcia, Kagami's mentor, remember?"  
Now Midorima catches his attention. "They gave me a housewarming party, she was drunk and answered my phone, I tried calling you to explain, but I can no longer contact you" Kissing him on the forehead

Midorima stood up pulling Takao with him, locking him in his arms. His face burried on Takao's shoulder. "You don't know how much I missed you. Prepare yourself, because I'm never ever letting you go again." He lifted his head planting soft kisses on Takao's lips.  
"Shin-chan..I'm sorry!" He wanted to hit himself, if he hadn't acted on impulse, this wouldn't have happened. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he kept on repeating  
"It doesn't matter now, just promise me you won't do it again, okay?"  
Takao nodded, still crying. Midorima wiped the tears from Takao's cheeks. "I love you" he said pulling Takao's hands. "But there's still something missing.." He said kissing the back of Takao's hands.  
"What?" Takao inquired  
Midorima pulled something from his pocket "The next time I'll set foot in the US will be for our wedding. He placed the ring on Takao's ring finger. "I'm never ever letting you go this time" he said kissing Takaonon the lips.

 

***

"Don't make so much noise" Midorima whispered "You might wake him up  
"Please stop"  
"No sweetheart, we have to make up for those four years" Midorima whispered in his ears "Besides, I think Hikaru will be happier to have either a baby brother or a baby sister" Midorima said biting his ears

**Author's Note:**

> Moral Lesson:  
> Don't be impulsive. Don't make decisions when you're highly emotional.


End file.
